1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid flow control system comprising regulating systems and valves. More particularly to a fluid flow control system comprising a valve that automatically detects and prevents fluid spills by harnessing a particular effect of fluids through said valve.
2. Discussion of the Background
The distribution of fluids, such as gases, for residential and industrial use has always been subject to damages caused by lines and equipment failures, with major losses of fluids, damages to property, environmental hazards, and even loss of life. This is a known problem, and multiple solutions have been proposed such as; limited shut-off valves, distributed alarms based on electronic sensors, distributed alarms with solenoid based shut of valve, centralized computer based monitoring and shut-off electric valves. However some of these systems have installation difficulties, dependence of electricity and further the centralized ones are complex and expensive for general and wide use, while the simple shut-off valves have limited applications.
The shut-off valve method presented by Carson in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,487 is an example of a simple valve intended to automatically shut off the water flow on an irrigation field in case of a pipe rupture. Although the valve is very simple and performs the intended shut-off in case of irrigation pipe rupture, it lacks the rupture prevention effect of the pressure regulator, easy and cost effective integration to present regulators designs, auto reset, and orientation independence for proper operation on the mayor rupture protection mode.